


I'm Still Standing

by Magellan88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Bucky's been through hell, but he's still standing





	I'm Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Sing yesterday & got plot bunnied...

He doesn't know how he got here. It feels like home in the sense that he knows this more than anything else. Yet foreign in the sense that he's never truly belonged here.   
He walks through the strangely quiet halls, a knife in his hand and a gun on his hip and back. He's searching for something, he's not sure what honestly.   
He walks out into a courtyard of sorts. It would seem an odd addition if he hadn't been witness to the beauty that Hydra could portray when it wanted to do so.   
In the middle of the courtyard, stood an old, red, upright piano. It's ivory keys stained and worn by the hands of time. He approaches, metal fingers gliding tenderly over the keys he knows well from hours of sitting beside his mother, learning to play them, tenderly, soulfully and at times, when emotion called for it, roughly. Full of emotion.   
A song he's not sure where from comes to him and before he can stop it, he's playing.  
You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use  
And did you think this fool could never win?  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah   
He hears the feet pounding against the snow covered stones. Hears the gunfire, smells the sulfur he's lost though, the song has swept him away and he misses the flashes of red and gold, of red white and blue mixed occasionally with blood red mist.   
Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah   
A flash of black leather whips by, a sparkle of electricity followed by a scream of pain. He never notices though, so lost up in the song he plays and sings, not even seeing the arrow piercing the skull no the agent behind him.  
Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind   
The lightning shoots from the sky, lighting up the whole courtyard. Green magic flashing through the entire complex before the whole building explodes, the sky lit up like it's daylight before a cold hand grabs him, pulling him away.  
I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Bucky gasps, eyes flying open as he shoots up, vaguely registering green leather beneath his hand, jeans and an unnaturally warm body cuddled beneath his left arm.   
He looks at the screen, seeing the tiny squid singing, snapping along with the time. He looks over, catching Natasha eyes as she giggles, seeing her oldest friend waking from an animated film induced dream.   
“At least it wasn't Pixar." She smirks   
“Yeah, fuck Pixar. I hate those motherfuckers" he growls, pretending he doesn't see her smile again as he snuggles back down between his friends for some much needed sleep.


End file.
